


Jack

by kettu



Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettu/pseuds/kettu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from a prompt on the kinkmeme, <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/22507.html?thread=25746155#t25746155">here.</a></p><p>kurt watches blaine get fucked by a german shepherd, named Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING FOR GRAPHIC BESTIALITY

Kurt pops the toy out and Blaine whines, dropping his head to his arms, which are crossed on the sofa in front of him. He's on his knees on the floor, naked, feeling utterly exposed with Kurt still jean-clad behind him. Blaine's asshole clenches, trying to close, but the toy was big, bigger than Kurt and Blaine feels messy and sloppy, which is exactly how Kurt wants him.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt says, and the curse word sends another little thrill through Blaine, since Kurt rarely swears, apart from in the bedroom. "Don't move."

Blaine doesn't, chest heaving and his eyes clamped shut, until Kurt opens the door, clicking his tongue.

There's a click of nails on hardwood and Blaine can hear Jack, his German Shepherd, panting.

"Kurt, I'm not sure-" Blaine starts, but there are three fingers back in his ass, his protest cut off with a moan.

"C'mon, Blaine. Think of how much you love getting fucked. Think of how much you loved taking that toy just now, feeling your ass stretch. Jack's just going to be like that. But better. You're going to look so good, Blaine, under him."

And Blaine's head is spinning, because Kurt never talks like this, and Blaine's never heard him this turned on, this desperate to see Blaine do anything and Blaine nods, dropping his head back to his arms and taking one deep breath.

Another click from Kurt's tongue and Blaine flinches at Jack's cold nose grazing his ass, but then Jack's got both front paws on the sofa next to Blaine's head and his hot dick is stabbing, pressing back behind Blaine's balls, then hitting home as Kurt steadies it.

It's like being fucked by a machine, but hot and frantic, unrelenting. Blaine groans, because he can hear panting next to his ear, and he can't pretend that he doesn't know exactly what's happening. He feels Jack's knot press up against his ass and he tenses, crying out when Jack forces it past the tight ring of muscle anyway.

When he cries out again, it's because the knots popped back out on Jack's next thrust, and Blaine's ass feels wrecked. He looks over at Kurt, who is staring at him and Jack, wide-eyed, hand fisted around his dick. It looks like Kurt's come already, and is on his way again and suddenly something about this clicks for Blaine.

When Jack's knot forces it's way into Blaine's asshole a second time, it sticks and Blaine moans instead. He feels full, Kurt was right, full the way he always wants to be, and Jack's thrusts are deeper now, his knot pulling back on the muscle of Blaine's asshole each time, the stretch perfect.

"Kurt," Blaine whimpers, and his dick is curving, arching up toward his stomach, precome dripping to the floor while Jack's knot hits his prostate, over and over. "Tell me, what. Tell me."

Kurt nearly chokes on a gasp, and Blaine watches him fist the base of his dick.

"He's huge, Blaine. You look so small under him, like you can't get away, like he's just making you take it. He's making you his bitch, isn't he?"

And Blaine's dick twitches, his face flushing, because yes. That's it. Jack's making him his bitch, and Blaine's fucking loving it.

"Kurt, fuck. He's coming, it's so hot, there's so much, Kurt," Blaine says, and Jack whines, and Blaine feels so full, and Kurt moves closer, thumbs running over Blaine's cheeks, tilting his head so he can see Blaine's eyes, tearing up.

"So good, baby, you're doing so good. Let him fill you up, it's only right to let him breed his bitch, right?" Kurt says, and Blaine looks up, shocked and so, so turned on.

Jack's knot softens after a few minutes and he pulls out and Blaine twitches, moaning when he feels the spill of still hot come gush down his thighs, over his balls. Kurt moves from his head, and he knocks Blaine's knees apart enough to kneel between them and spread Blaine's ass, worked over.

"You're going to be sore," Kurt says, wonderingly, and Blaine makes a pleading noise, but Kurt hushes him.

Blaine arches his back when Kurt slides three fingers inside, adding a fourth when there's nearly no resistance. Blaine feels loose, sore already, there's enough come and leftover lube to make the slide of Kurt's fingers easy.

"Your turn now, bitch. Come on," Kurt says, gentle but commanding, and he curls his fingers, pressing them into Blaine's prostate, and Blaine comes, dick untouched, sweat dripping from his forehead and matting his curls.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine says, and Kurt pulls his fingers out, wiping them on the towel they'd placed under Blaine, before gently turning Blaine over and lying down next to him. "How was I?"

"You were beatiful. I love you," Kurt says, pressing a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"Ditto. By the way," Blaine says, and he shifts, adjusting to the sensation of his ass being this fucked out. "I'd do that again."


End file.
